Embedded Mobile (EM) or mobile M2M (Machine to Machine) is the enabling of machines, as well as people, to communicate via mobile networks, and enabling device connectivity to facilitate many varied applications across numerous diverse industries.
Although M2M may at the outset have been used to define Machine to Machine communication, there is now an understanding of a wider M2M, or Embedded Mobile (EM) concept, which refers to a host of devices and services using the mobile network to provide communications between machines themselves and also with people. The terms Embedded Mobile (EM) and (mobile) M2M (Machine to Machine) are used interchangeably, unless otherwise specified.
M2M is positioned to become a very significant growth area within mobile networks. It is predicted in the future that the number of EM/M2M devices and communications associated with them will greatly exceed that of human devices and associated communications.
With large growth in M2M devices, comes attendant growing security threats. Furthermore there are factors which demand greater security in communications with Embedded Mobile/Machine to Machine devices (EM/M2M devices) relative to devices used for Human communications, and operators such as Mobile Network Operators (MNOs) face growing challenges and security threats from the large scale deployment of EM/M2M devices which can take many forms including:                Autonomous/Unsecured nature of devices which are not under direct human control or oversight.        Remote Location/Accessibility of devices means that the cost of investigating and repairing is likely to be much higher than human devices such as smartphones.        Long-term nature of devices means they will not be swapped or recycled within a long timeframe, for example 2/3 years.        Potentially limited capability on devices means that the ability to embed software to perform security is much lessened.        Potentially more catastrophic effects to life and property if unavailable/compromised.        
What are required are mechanisms to identify an M2M device as opposed to a device used for Human communication, and determine if it has been compromised and to take effective action.
PCT patent publication number WO2013009345, assigned to Intel Corporation, discloses a system and method for machine-to-machine communications using short message services (SMS). The system presented by Intel Corporation is a static pre-configured system for optimising M2M communications using SMS via signalling based optimisations. However a problem with the Intel system is that it is unable to analyse and identify M2M devices on the network for different traffic data.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system and method for Embedded Mobile (EM)/Machine to Machine (M2M) Security, Pattern detection, and mitigation.